


If Dogs Could Fly

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has Feelings, Connor Tries To Help Out, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Humor, Learning to Care for Wings, Scientific Fascination With Wings, Sumo Has Wings, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wingfic Exchange June 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: When his dog sprouts wings, Hank receives helpful advice from an unexpected source.
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Hank Anderson & Sumo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Wingfic Exchange June 2020





	If Dogs Could Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



> This was such a wonderful prompt! I had a blast writing it, and hope you enjoy reading :)

"This is utterly _fascinating,"_ the vet murmured, still gently poking and prodding at the twin protrusions on the Saint Bernard's muscular back. One was a tiny bit larger than the other. Both looked exactly like wings, covered in a light, fluffy coat that was not quite fur, and not quite feathers. "I've never seen anything like it. Well, in synthetic pets, of course, but not like this."

"He's _healthy_ though?" Hank asked for the second time - the vet had been too in awe of Sumo's condition to hear him the first time. He couldn't entirely blame him. Hank had seen a lot of strange things in his line of work, and yet this was one of the strangest.

"I'm sorry - yes, he's in excellent health." Sumo flapped his small wings in a motion not unlike the wagging of his tail. _"Extraordinary._ I don't suppose you'd consider leaving him here with-"

"He's a dog, not a lab project," Hank cut in, almost wishing he'd taken Sumo to be seen by an android vet. He took out his credit card. "How much do I owe you?" His eyes widened when he saw the total, but he sighed and paid up. Sumo leapt down from the examination table, nuzzling and slobbering at Hank's hands as he attached the leash to his collar.

"C'mon, Sumo. Time to head home."

The drive home was happily uneventful, but Hank sighed as he pulled up outside his house to see Connor - the android sent by Cyberlife! - standing smartly on his doorstep.

"Evening, Connor. Any particular reason you're loitering outside my home?"

"My apologies, Hank. I understood that Sumo was unwell, but a preliminary scan shows him to be in peak health." It took Hank a moment, as Connor stooped to offer Sumo his hand, to realise that "preliminary scan" meant nothing more than taking a _look_ at his dog. The corner up his lip twitched in slight amusement. Damn androids.

"Yeah. He's fine." He looked down at Sumo's...wings, for lack of a better term, as they flapped excitedly. They were definitely getting bigger, and the one on Sumo's left seemed to have a marginally faster rate of growth, for some reason. At first it had knocked him (and several ornaments) off balance, but Sumo had taken it all admirably and adjusted to his new body parts.

With Sumo's permission, Connor ran a hand through the feathery fur of his wings.

"They're very beautiful. If it would be helpful, I could gather information about wing care. For example, there are plumage-enhancing shampoos-" Hank couldn't help chuckling as Connor listed a number of shampoo brands, but at the same time he found the offer rather touching. He was a weird guy, even for an android - it had been a long time since Hank had worked with a partner who wanted to talk about anything outside of cases, procedures, and the odd bit of office gossip.

"Thanks. That'd be useful." Sumo lapped at one of Connor's hands while the other scratched at the base of one of his stretched out wings. Now that he got a better look, Hank could see that Sumo's wings _did_ need some kind of grooming. Or was it preening? Hank knew next to nothing about caring for birds or, by extension, wings. He watched Sumo lean into the touch as Connor's nimble fingers teased through a few of the more ragged looking fur-feathers, revealing a healthy golden sheen to the orange-brown wings.

"It appears he secretes a natural oil tailored for this purpose," Connor explained, still gazing upon the wings with wonder. "But Saint Bernards are...not exactly equipped to preen or groom themselves." Hank snorted as Connor indicated Sumo's large paws and flat muzzle.

"No shit." Hank still had no idea how wings had sprouted from his dog's upper back, but if Sumo was comfortable, healthy and _happy,_ then he supposed he was, too.

"I wonder if he will become capable of flight." Connor had an odd expression, and Hank couldn't quite tell if he was attempting to work out the physics or trying to make a joke.

"Well, that sure would be a sight to see." Sumo wagged his tail, flapped his wings, and barked in agreement.


End file.
